Fallen Angel
by kimi495
Summary: A girl with a horrible past, running from the present with a clouded future meets a care free masked ninja. Kimiko is trapped in her past's darkness alone, Can Kakashi show her the light and save her? Starting as a guide and a rogue ninja, transforming in to friends, oblivious to one and other's feelings they hide theirs, but will romance blossom? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gone, he was gone, killed because of me. Everything was because of me wasn't it, I scoffed. What purpose did I have left? Nothing, sure they killed him a year ago, but they were still after me… more like what was inside of me. I couldn't help but remember his shining blue eyes, his black hair that always got in his eyes.

I shook my head and licked my dry lips frowning at the irony taste on them; I brought a hand up and picked at the dried blood. I sighed, Inner Kimiko sighed too as she gathered up sadness, remorse, guilt, and hatred and locked them up, dug a hole and buried them, never letting them surface, much less show, but they were there.

Thinking back to through the past week, I realized I was just blindly walking, to nowhere. The past week I had been traveling with my family.

Tsuki, like my motherly figure the healer of the pack, had constantly tried to get me to rest, heal my wounds, or something! But, I just shook my head. Yuki had long given up; she didn't really have a part, she's kinda like my sister. Karu, like a brother was somewhat smart and let me be. Agato, like my father, had known me since I was born and knew I needed the space.

I walked out of the forest and saw a training ground. I saw 4 figures, a blond haired boy, a pinkette girl, and a boy, a boy with black hair and black eyes, cold black eyes. The last person there was a man, with spiky silver hair, and a mask. Just as our eyes met I felt the world go black.


	2. Chapter 1- Awake, Moody and Confusion

I know I should be updating The Uchiha Love Story but I don't have the document on this computer! O.O I am sorry T.T….ON WITH THE FABULOUS STORY!

Chapter 1 – Awake, Moody, and Confusion

Kakashi POV

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHO IS THAT PRETTY LADY?" my blonde hyperactive student screamed.

"Naruto, I'm right next to you stop screaming, and I don't know." I had just caught her in time. I looked at my students. Naruto was looking around, Sakura was staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was slightly fidgety staring at this "pretty lady" as Naruto said.

I looked back and saw 4 wolves standing there. One, I was assuming the alpha, came up, "We mean no harm, please bring us to your hospital, she is in need of immediate medical attention." I nodded, picking her up bridal style.

"We will take her to the hospital, okay guys? Sasuke and Sakura guard the sides, Naruto the back," turning to the wolves I said, "And stay in the middle."

I looked at the girl in my arms, her hair was matted with mud, grass, and blood, but it was a lustrous black, and her skin, where there wasn't dried blood was quite an attracting milky white, her eyes almost opened for a second and I saw beautiful ocean blue orbs. I shook my head. Where had that come from? I frowned hastening my pace.

…

I swam in black, darkness, which was all I could see. I shook my head and tried to focus my vision when it did I saw a ten tailed 10 foot she-wolf. It was pure black with purple/blue tips on her tails, and sharingan eyes. She was a demon, and I was a jinchurikki.

'Well, why I am here Akuma?' I said slightly annoyed. AN: Akuma literally means devil. Just imagining this scene gave me little goose bumps. .

'Well, isn't someone annoyed today?' She said slyly. Akuma's voice was… creepy.

'No! What the hell am I doing here? What do you want now?!' I said now even more annoyed.

'You came here all by yourself sweetie.' She said.

'Well aren't you a damn wolf demon! Can't you heal me faster?' I retorted.

'Well you would've died over six times in that battle if it wasn't for this damn wolf you're looking at!' she said twitching a blue and purpled tipped ear. 'I will try to speed up your healing by the way.'

'Thanks.' I mumbled slowly fading away.

'You're welcome sweetie. Come back soon.' She said laughing.

….

My POV

I opened my eyes and frowned at the glaring sunlight. My head felt groggy and my movements sluggish. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed, in my torn, ripped clothes stained with dried blood. I had an IV bag hooked to me, and was getting a blood transfusion. No wonder, because of my demon, my body could not tolerate blood transfusions or an IV bag. I ripped out all the needles and noticed a figure slumped, most likely asleep, on a chair. Upon closer examination, I realized it was the man I saw, with the mask and spiky silver hair. I looked at his headband and saw the leaf symbol.

'Haven't been here in years, this hospital does look familiar.' I thought. I tried to sit up and the bed creaked, the man cracked an eye open.

"Well, looks like you're awake." He said handing me a glass of water. I eyed him wearily unsure. All of a sudden the door burst open and Karu leaped in howling. Everyone one of us, Tsuki, Yuki, Karu, Agato and I could transform into wolves or humans. I tend to stay human, while they prefer wolves because of the increased speed, a little increased strength. I barked a reply. He smiled and left the room coming back as a human.

"Hello Pri-"I glared at him. "I mean Kimiko." He finished. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well don't worry the water is fine." He said after sniffing it. I nodded a thank you and sipped a little, at first, but was chugging it soon. Kakashi chuckled; it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "Nothing." He mumbled.

A lady with blond hair, hazel eyes and a…well let's say well sized front walked in. "Kakashi! Why didn't you find me the SECOND she woke up?" she said rather loudly.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama." He said. She just waved a hand.

"Why did you rip the needles off?" she asked. "I didn't like them." I replied simply. She frowned and scribbled on her clipboard. "I am Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I will have to ask you a few questions, and you will have to decide whether or not you will stay in Konoha in two days or earlier. Understand?" she asked. I nodded.

"Name." Tsunade asked.

"Kimiko." I stated.

"Kimiko…" she trailed off.

"I apologize in advance, but if I should stay, a few things will have to be told in a more secure area."

She nodded and continued. "Height and weight?"

"5 foot 6 inches, 110 pounds." I replied casually.

"Reason for entrance in Konohagakure?"

"I'll just say I needed medical attention relatively quickly."

"Where you were found?"

"Training ground 10, latitude 115 degrees, longitude 79." I replied staring bored out of my mind.

"Oh." She stated slightly shocked. "Well let me check your wounds." I nodded, but we both eyed Kakashi.

"Oh." He left the room trying to hide his barely there blush.

Tsunade motioned him back in. "Well, you heal quite fast, you can be discharged now. But I still have a few questions. Just out of curiosity." I nodded. "Are you the Daten-shi no Asashin?" AN: It means Assassins of Fallen Angel

"Why do you ask?" I replied. "Well you have a bounty of 900,000,000 (900 million ryo) above your head." Kakashi's eyes widened he only had 500 million for his head, what could she have done?

"Well, ok maybe I am the Daten-shi no Asashin." I replied. "Anyway, so how is Kurama Kyuubi-San doing? Does he like the kid?"

"How do you?" Tsunade said shocked. "This is crazy." muttered Kakashi.

"Later, Hokage-sama." I said. She nodded.

"I have a few discharge release forms for you to sign." she said, I nodded. I focused my chakra and blew it from the palm of my hand, to most people it looked like I was about to blow a kiss, without the kiss part. They looked at me furrowing their eyebrows. I sighed. I put my middle and index fingers together on both of my hand; focusing my energy to my fingers, I put my fingers on their foreheads (Like Itachi and Sasuke) and chandelled chakra to their eyes.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other, at a loss of words; they were able to see our chakra in our bodies, a few vital points, and my signature. Tsunade regained her senses and gathered the papers. " Remember to let me know within two days."

Kakashi stared at me, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter-2 Surprise! Shopping and Sister!

Great to be back guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while T.T. I wouldn't mind at ALL if any of you reviewed.

Chapter 2- Surprise! Shopping and Sister

Kakashi stared at me, "Who are you?" AN: I know it's a repeat. Just thought it would make more sense…

"I'm still trying to figure that out…"I trailed off. He frowned. I laughed and jumped out the window. Landing softly on the ground I watched in amusement as he looked out the window and jumped on to a tree expecting to see…well not me in perfect condition staring back.

I waved at him and walked along a street. He jumped down to the tree and rushed after me.

"Would, you um, like a guide?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied.

He nodded, "Um. Your clothes…"

"Oh. Yeah," I said. Looking down I had a torn black mask (like Kakashi's), a long elbow length fingerless glove on my right hand, and a fishnet arm warmer on my left. I had two katanas with blood red silk sashes wrapped around the handles. I wore skinny jean like black pants and a black belt with various poisons, weapons. I had on the standard black ninja sandals that were worn from so much use the sole was thinning. My clothes were all torn with dried blood and sweat. My hair was at least waist long; it was in a high spiked up ponytail with quite a few strands framing my face.

As we walked to the market I noticed that, he reminded me of someone, someone a long time ago.

"So," we said at the same time. I giggled and his eye curved in to an eye smile. "Um, Konoha has changed a lot…" I said looking around.

"You've been here?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few times when I was little, "I said reminiscing memories before it all. AN: You will find out later. J

"Oh." He said.

"So which village are you from Kimiko?" he asked.

"It's not really a village, it's pretty far away." I said. It was more like a kingdom, ruled by a royal family, not a kage.

"Oh. Okay. We're at a store. Want to take a look?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. I walked in and chose a few items that suited my needs and styles. When I came out of the dressing room Kakashi looked me over. "Black?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you not like the color?" I asked. I was wearing the same styled mask, black short shorts with slightly longer fish net shorts underneath. I still had the fingerless elbow length gloves and fishnet arm warmer, but added arm guards, and kept my katanas.

"Just, it's _all_ black. I thought girls liked pink and purple?" He said.

"Well most girls aren't the Daten-shi no Asashin and they most definitely don't have a 900 million bounty on their heads now do they?" I replied.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

We exited the shop and he led me to a shoe store. I browsed around and saw the perfect pair. They were a knee length black boots with the top part folded down (Imagine the Disney princes) when it was folded down you could see a blue trim. The cashier said they came with either the blue or red.

"Kakashi? Which color should I pick?" I asked.

…..

Kakashi POV

I couldn't help but find this girl amusing. Her attitude was hard headed, she was independent and … feisty, but, all in a good way. I led her to a shoe store and sat down pulling out a familiar orange book. I mean girls took a while shopping so…might as well. I had not even finished a chapter when she had called my name.

"Kakashi? What color should I pick?" she asked.

Blue, I wanted to say, it matches your eyes. But not wanting to be awkward I just casually said "Blue."

"Okay thank you!" she chirped.

…

My POV

I put on my new shoes and walked around. Kakashi showed me the various vendors and food stands here and there.

"Kurama Kyuubi-san." I mumbled.

"Um, you mean Naruto? "He started. "I don't see him."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" said two voices.

"You are late! By 3 hours! Don't give us the, I got bored on the road of life!" ranted a pinkette.

"OR the black cat crossed my path, bull!" continued Kyuubi-san.

"It's actually I got lost on the road of life Sakura." Replied Kakashi.

"Obito…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi. "Did you say…"

"Nothing." I said.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, who is this?" asked Sakura finally noticing me.

"This is Kimiko, the girl we found at the training grounds yesterday." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Kimiko-san." She said bowing.

"The pleasure's mine, please call me Kimiko Sakura-san." I said.

"KONICHIWA! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto.

"Konichiwa Naruto-san, or should I say Hokage Sama." I said with a wink.

"Kakashi-sensei! I like her!" said Naruto.

"How does Kyuubi-san like you, Naruto?" I asked.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto frowning. He was obviously worried I would judge him or mistresat him.

"I can sense his chakra. Don't worry, I think you are amusing." I said ruffling his hair. He smiled.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-mo!" I said.

"Hn." He replied glancing at the floor.

"Mou Sasuke! Is that the way to talk to your nii-san?" I scolded.

"NII-SAN?!"

"Eh?"

"SASUKE-MO?!"


End file.
